The Turning Point
by flame69
Summary: After the events in GOF Harry leaves England and ends up in forks what will await him there. Adopted by ruler of all evil
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter crossover Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight or Harry Potter characters.

Summary: After the events in GOF Harry is thinking about leaving the wizardry world. When the Dementors attack Dudley is not with him so he takes his chance and fakes his death he soon ends up in Forks what will awwait him there

The Turning point

Chapter one

Who would miss me?

"Who would miss me?" thought Harry as he walked threw the streets.

The hottest day of the summer was drawing to a close and a drowsy silence lay over the large, square houses of Private drive. He walked threw the streets letting his feet guide the way.

He had walked threw the streets of Private drive so many times over the summer that he did not need to look up to know were he was. Harry was lost in thought he had been thinking a lot over the summer.

After the events in the grave yard he had been thinking about the future.

"I don't want to spend all my teenage years fighting for a battle were I don't even know who we are fighting for" thought Harry.

Yet it was the truth who were they fighting for The Ministry who turn a blind eye in the hour of need. Voldermort who plans to wipe out the entire muggle race. Or Dumbledore who only helps at the last minute when lots is already lost?

Who would miss me if I just got up packed my stuff and left. Ron and Hermione, they have each other and the rest of the Gryffindor's they can live with out him. Also even if they are angry or sad when he first leaves they will soon forget him. Sirius, well he has Remus and they have hardly seen or got to know each other anyway. The whole wizardry world, he is nothing to them just some poster boy who is famous for a scar, famous for something he does not remember, Famous for living were his parents died!

He felt his anger rise inside him, he stopped and looked up at the sky the sun was setting and the first few stars were becoming visible. He carried on walking and soon found himself under a bridge he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

It was becoming cold and then he heard it, a scream of a woman that sounded so distant, his mothers scream. His eyes shot open and he grabbed his wand he looked at the other side of the bridge and saw at least six Dementors. H

e imagined his parent's faces smiling and then shouted the spell and a blue beautiful stag shot from the end of his wand. The Dementors retreated but a thought came to Harry he had already had a warning before and could get in big trouble.

"But what if I leave altogether a little more magic cant hurt but I will need to stop using magic once I get away" thought Harry.

His mind was already made up.

He got his wand and called all his stuff and owl he looked at his wand and nodded sadly when he realised he will not be able to use it again until he was of age and placed it in his trunk. He looked in his wallet and saw he had saved up quite a lot he would first get a taxi and go to Gringotts first so he could get some money and then he will leave he did not care were anywhere will do just somewhere where no one will find him.

Harry got up and put a simple charm on his trunk to make it bigger on the inside and gently put the cage with his owl in but first whispered "Sorry girl but walking around with an owl in a cage will attract to much attention". Harry closed his trunk and started to run from Private drive not looking back and not to been seen for many years

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight or Harry Potter characters.

Summary: After the events in GOF Harry is thinking about leaving the wizardry world. When the Dementors attack Dudley is not with him so he takes his chance and fakes his death he soon ends up in Forks he meets Bella who is so closed up after Edward leaves in New moon. How will things turn out if Bella never became friends with Jacob? And Harry never had those visions? And Sirius never died?

The Turning point

Chapter two

The Potter's will

Dumbledore sat in his office. Things were going the way he planed, with the rise of Voldermort young Harry will soon be having visions. Of course he shall make no move to stop them it is for the greater good for Harry to have a link with voldermort. The little brat will one day kill Tom he may even get a few years retirement at the end to. Albus mused to himself. All he had to do was make sure Harry stayed under his control what could possible go wrong?

Harry made his way up the steps of the bank. He had a black muggle jacket on which was to big and for once he was glad because the hood covered his face making it impossible to notice him, he had baggy jeans on holded up with a belt and old ripped trainers on. He went into the bank and walked up to one of the goblins. "May I help you" it asked with a sneer. "Yes Harry Potter here to get some money out of my bank" Harry said holding up his key. The goblin at first looked surprise but then took the key and looked it over before handing it back. "Very well. Griphook". Harry noted that it was the same goblin that took him to his vault on his first visit here to the bank. "Take Mr Potter to his vault" said the goblin. "Excuse me but before I go and collect my money I was wondering if I had any houses that my parents left me that I could live in?" asked Harry. The goblin looked surprised again. "Well of course you have Mr Potter did you not read it in your parents will" asked the goblin. Now it was Harry go to look surprised. "I didn't know my parents had a will" said Harry. "Well of course your parent wrote a will we were going to give you a copy but professor Dumbledore said he will give it to you on your first day of Hogwarts in your first year" answered the goblin. "Well I can honestly say that Dumbledore never showered me my parents will" answered Harry. The goblins surprised expression soon turned to anger. "Mr Potter if you wait here I will need to arrange a meeting with the manger as soon as possible" answered the goblin that then turned and spoke to Griphook in what Harry presumed was there own tong. Before he was lead of threw loads of doors and passages and into a big comfy office.

Two hours later Harry sat in an office after being introduced to the manger he had found out quite a bit like how Dumbledore had not showered him his parents will, or that in his parents will they had said that he is to never go to the Dursley's no matter what, and the was a list showing all the family's he could go to if his two godfathers Remus and Sirius could not have him that included the Weasley's, the Bone's, and even the Longbottom's and loads more yet somehow Dumbledore managed to get past the ministry and force him onto the Dursley's. As Harry had finished reading the will he was pleased to see that he had several houses. He had one house and one apartment in England, two houses and a mansion in France, a holiday house in Spain and Two houses in America. After looking at them all he saw a nice house that he could live in that was located in a town called Forks in America. He picked this house for several reasons one it was surrounded by trees so he had a lot of privacy, two Forks was not a busy place so the probability of there being any magical folks or creatures was very unlikely, also the house was untraceable by magic. After talking some more they have taken all the tracking devices on him of so Dumbledore could no longer find him and the goblins had taken of the tracker on his wand so he can now use underage magic whenever he liked. When all was done and he had taken some money the goblins gave him a portkey and Harry Potter was not seen in England for many years.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight or Harry Potter characters.

Summary: After the events in GOF Harry is thinking about leaving the wizardry world. When the Dementors attack Dudley is not with him so he takes his chance and fakes his death he soon ends up in Forks he meets Bella who is so closed up after Edward leaves in New moon. How will things turn out if Bella never became friends with Jacob? And Harry never had those visions? And Sirius never died?

The Turning point

Chapter three

Goodbye Harry

It was the 1st of September and the platform 9 and 3 quarters was packed with ten minutes to spare till the train leaves six red heads and a girl with bushy brown hair came rushing on the platform.

"Mom where's Harry" asked the youngest male red head.

"Moody, Remus and Tonks are picking him up were wait 5 minutes but then you will have to get on the train I do hope those muggles have been treating him ok" said Molly Weasley.

Just at that moment Moody, Tonks and Remus came rushing onto the platform.

"Where Harry?" cried Molly.

"We don't know we went to the Dursley's and said that a few weeks ago he went out and did not come back" said Remus looking worried.

"Alright you lot get on the train and don't tell anyone that Harry is missing if you find him on the train, owl us at once" said Arthur to the kids.

They all nodded and got on the train. They all split up and soon Ron, Hermione and Ginny found an empty compartment at the end and sat down.

"Where do you think he is?" asked Ginny, looking worried. "I don't know but I hope he is alright" answered Hermione.

&&&

Dumbledore sat in his office lost in thought and planning for the year when Molly, Arthur and Remus came rushing threw the fireplace.

"And what do I own the pleaser of your visit?" asked Dumbledore, a twinkle in his eye.

"Albus Harry is missing" said Arthur looking and sounding worried.

"What!" shouted Albus, the twinkle in his eye gone and was replaced with a hint of furry.

"We went to pick Harry up from the Dursley's and take him to the platform like we were told but when we went there Mrs Dursley said he went out one night and did not come back" answered Remus.

"Go and get the order ready for a meeting at once" said Albus, to the three they nodded and grabbed some powder throwing it into the fireplace and stepping in. "I need to pay a visit to the Dursley's" whispered Dumbledore, before disappearing on the spot.

&&&

Albus appeared a few houses away from number 4 in a dark ally. He then walked the rest of the way on the way there he had a few odd stares from passes by but he just carried on like he was unaware of the stares from the people.

He reached the house he was looking for and made his way to the door and gave a few knocks.

Mrs Dursley opened the door with a fake smile on her face that soon vanished when she saw the intruder.

"May I come in?" asked Dumbledore, Mrs Dursley gave a fearful nod and opened the door so Albus could come in. He made his way to the living room and sat down while Mrs Dursley sat opposite.

"Now Mrs Dursley can you tell me where Harry is?" asked Dumbledore. "I don't know one day after dinner he went out I said be back by dark but he never did and I have not seen him since" said Mrs Dursley.

Dumbledore looked into Mrs Dursley's eyes and saw that she was telling the truth and said his goodbyes when he was outside he was shocked to see that the wards had fell.

"Why didn't the alarm go of if Harry has left unless he did not leave but was attacked but then we will need to think the worst" thought Dumbledore. Who quickly disappeared.

&&&

When Dumbledore reached his office he noticed that all the tracking devices he has on Harry were down, concluding his suspicion its time to deliver the bad news.

&&&

"Remus, Hey Moony what's the meeting about?" asked Sirius Black to Remus.

"I don't know much but I can say it's about Harry" answered Remus.

"What's wrong with Harry" asked Sirius alarmed.

"Dumbledore will tell us in a minute now come on" answered Remus.

When the whole order was seated Dumbledore came in with the twinkle in his eye gone.

"I am here to inform you that Harry Potter is missing we have not found a body but all the tracking devices we had on Harry are down and I am afraid we must think the worst" said Albus bowing his head.

There was another moment of silence until Sirius stood up and exited the room slamming the door behind him.

"I must be getting back to the school I will leave you to mourn Harry death in peace. Come along Minerva and Snape" said Dumbledore throwing some powder onto the fire and walking in followed by McGonagall and Snape.

While the order mourned Harry was on the other side of the world a very much alive Harry will soon be realising that Forks was after all the best place on earth he could have picked to live.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight or Harry Potter characters.

Summary: After the events in GOF Harry is thinking about leaving the wizardry world. When the Dementors attack Dudley is not with him so he takes his chance and fakes his death he soon ends up in Forks he meets Bella who is so closed up after Edward leaves in New moon. How will things turn out if Bella never became friends with Jacob? And Harry never had those visions? And Sirius never died?

The Turning point

Chapter four

Welcome to Forks

When the portkey reached its destination, Harry found himself in front of beautiful and big house.

It was two floors high with big windows, there were flower beds scattered everywhere making a blanket of colour on the front garden. Harry wondered who had been taking care of the house.

He picked up his suitcase and made his way to the front door. Harry put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a set of keys the goblin had given him and opened the door.

Harry luckily did not scream because when he opened the door three house elves stood there. One had a dark blue pillow case on, another had a bright yellow pillow case on and another had a soft pink pillow case on. The one with the dark pillow case on stepped forward and he seemed the oldest of the three.

"Welcome master Potter I am Diddy and this is Sunny" pointing to the one in yellow "And Penny" he said pointing to the one in pink. "We have been waiting for a master for fourteen years and we are honoured to serve you Master Potter" said diddy.

"I am glad to be here but can I ask if you can give me a tour of the house please Diddy?" asked Harry smiling.

The house elf was jumping up and down happily as he answered "Of course master Potter if you follow us".

"Oh and can you call me Harry" asked Harry. "Of course master Harry" answered the elf. Harry rolled his eyes but happily followed.

&&&

Later on, after Harry had been given a tour, he now sat in his new chosen bedroom. The elves had told him it once belonged to his parents.

The main colour in the room was a red with gold highlights. The house had everything you would need both muggle and wizard alike.

His room contained a few selves packed with books both muggle and magic (that Harry saw no point of because there is a library right next door), a huge flat screen TV with all the channels and an Xbox 360 a ps3 a HD DVD player with a collection of games and DVD's at the side. A huge stereo with loads of CD stacked at the side and a desk with a computer on with the internet.

He had his own private bathroom which had a huge bath, a shower, two sinks and a toilet.

He also had a walk in wardrobe which Sunny had updated this afternoon while he was being given a tour and now contained clothes that fit him perfect.

In a few days he shall start at a new muggle school. Harry new it was pointless because he could learn all the stuff the school teaches from his own library but Harry thought that there was no need to block himself of from the world.

Plus he came here in the first place so he could be a kid what better way than to make friends and be around people his own age without them staring at his scar every ten minutes.

All in all life couldn't be better.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight or Harry Potter characters.

Summary: After the events in GOF Harry is thinking about leaving the wizardry world. When the Dementors attack Dudley is not with him so he takes his chance and fakes his death he soon ends up in Forks he meets Bella who is so closed up after Edward leaves in New moon. How will things turn out if Bella never became friends with Jacob? And Harry never had those visions? And Sirius never died?

The Turning point

Chapter five

Bolt meets bells

Harry got up early that morning, because he can not drive yet he has to catch the bus to school. He had a quick shower then got dress in a plain black t-shirt; some faded baggy jeans and a pair of black trainers all new.

Harry made his way down the spiral stairs and into the dinning room.

Harry was happy to see that the house elves had made him a taste looking English breakfast with a glass of orange juice. He ate up his breakfast then saying his thanks and goodbyes to Diddy, Sunny and Penny then left the house for his first day of school.

&&&

Bella sat in her truck on her way to school, Charlie had given her another lecture even threatened her about sending her back to Phoenix to live with her mom again.

But she knew she was not ready to leave Forks behind. Hoping always hoping that by some miracle her Edward will return to her.

She bit her lip as she remembered him and forced herself to concentrate on the road. His words echoed in her mind "It will be as if I'd never existed".

And it did seem like that the only thing that shows the Cullen family ever existed were memories.

Yet sometimes even they seem foggy. She wished she had someone to talk to just a friend who could understand the pain she was feeling, times like this was when she wished she had a younger sibling to talk to.

She quickly pushed those thoughts away as she turned into the school's car park.

&&&

When Harry got of the bus it was drizzling but not as much to get you soaked threw.

He made his way to the school. Forks high school was just of the high way, it was not obvious that it was a school, only the sign which declared it to be Forks high school.

The school looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-coloured bricks.

As Harry walked threw the cars he realised he did not know where to go. He looked around and saw a girl who looked a few years older than him with red hair stepping out of a faded red truck.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and made his way over to her. "Excuse me" Harry asked politely.

The girl turned around and looked at him with curiosity but then smiled and asked "Yes".

"Well you see I am new here and I do not know where I am supposed to go" Harry answered with a sheepish smile on his face.

She smiled and said "Its alright I was new here once you need to go to the front office here I'll show you oh and by the way my name is Bella, Bella Swan" Bella said.

"Harry, Harry Potter" He answered shaking hands.

"So what brings you to the rainiest place in America?" she asked.

"My parents left me a house here and so my guardians decide to move with me here" Harry answered. Well on a certain point of view he was telling the truth.

"Where are your parents" Bella asked. "There dead" Harry answered. "I'm sorry" She said.

"Don't be I do not remember them anyway they died when I was one" he said looking down.

Bella took this as a hint that he did not want to talk about this subject and so dropped it. They walked in silence but not an uncomfortable silence.

They soon reached the office and both stepped inside. Inside was brightly lit, and warmer than Harry had hoped. The office was small, with a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside thought Harry.

The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly coloured flyers taped to the front.

There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red haired woman with glasses. The red haired women looked up from her work and asked "may I help you".

"I'm Harry Potter" he informed her, and he saw the immediate awareness in her eyes.

"Of course" she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for.

"I have your schedule right here and a map of the school". She brought several sheets to show Harry and then realised that Bella was also in the office.

"Is there something you need Miss Swan?" she asked. "No ms but I was going to say that I could give Harry a tour of the school and help him out" Bella suggested.

The red haired women smiled and said "yes dear that will be very helpful" she answered.

She handed Harry his schedule, the map of the school and some slips the teachers must sigh and then bring them back after school and with one last thanks left the office behind Bella.

&&&

The first few lessons passed in a blink of an eye. The people are all to over friendly in this school for Harry and seemed to always ask questions which Harry tried to avoid.

When dinner came around he got himself some food and a drink and looked around for somewhere to sit he saw plenty of people trying to beckon him over but he did not want to spend all dinner making up lies for all the questions the students will ask.

At last he saw a table that had only one person who he instantly recognized as Bella. He made his way over and asked with a smile

"Hey Bella, can I sit here". She looked up and smiled before answering "Sure".

He sat down and both ate in silence. Bella was the first to break the silence "how do you like the school so far" asked Bella.

"Okay but what is it with the people here" asked Harry. "What do you mean" asked Bella.

"Well if there not staring at you they are asking the most annoying or personal questions imaginable" answered Harry.

Bella laughed and answered "Don't worry I got that to in a couple of weeks time they may stop" she said.

"So why do you sit alone?" asked Harry. "It's a long story that I'm not that keen on talking about" She answered looking down.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it but if you need a friend I am here" Harry said.

"Thanks" Bella said, and she truly meant it, to her he was acting like a little brother maybe it will be okay to open up to someone after all.

&&&

The rest of the day passed in a blur Harry soon found himself making his way to the front office again he handed in his slips to the red haired women with a tired smile and then made his way to the bus stop.

As Harry waited for the bus he could not help but wonder what his friends were doing back in England.

Do they know he has run away yet? And if they have are they looking for me? Do they think I am dead? Or do they not even realise that he is missing yet?

His thoughts were cut of with the arrival of the bus. He may never know the answers to those questions.

&&&

As Bella got home, she could not help but think of Harry.

Who is he? Why is he so closed up? Why have his guardians decided to move into his parents house now and not years ago?

There was something strange about him she just mentally shook her head and when into the house.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight or Harry Potter characters.

Summary: After the events in GOF Harry is thinking about leaving the wizardry world. When the Dementors attack Dudley is not with him so he takes his chance and fakes his death he soon ends up in Forks he meets Bella who is so closed up after Edward leaves in New moon. How will things turn out if Bella never became friends with Jacob? And Harry never had those visions? And Sirius never died?

The Turning point

Chapter sixth

Movie night

Bella was sat at the table eating breakfast when Charlie walked in. She seemed to be lost in thought again and Charlie just snapped.

"Bella I have had enough of this" shouted Charlie. Bella snapped out of her day dream.

"What did I do dad?" asked Bella.

Charlie was now scowling "You didn't do anything Bella, but that's the problem you never do anything" answered Charlie.

Bella signed then said "Fine tonight I'll go out to the cinema or something with a friend".

Before Charlie could answer Bella was up and out the door on the way to school.

&&&

Bella was sat in her truck after the very short conversation with Charlie she was now stuck with having to go to the cinema with someone. She was thinking about going with Jessica but then Harry came to her mind.

Jess will ask too many questions and it will be to uncomfortable to go with Jess however maybe it will be better to go with Harry. She made up her mind and parked her truck.

Bella got out her truck and scanned the car park for Harry. She noticed him stepping of the bus and shouted "Harry!" to get his attention.

His head snapped up and a smile appeared on his face when he saw Bella and ran over to her. "Hey Bells" greeted Harry.

"Bells" asked Bella. "Well it's that or Isabella" said Harry moving to avoid a smack.

Bella shook her head and laughed her first real laugh in ages. They walked in silence for a few moments before Bella broke the silence by saying "Hey Harry can I ask a favour?" "Sure". "Well you see my dad wants me to get out more so I promised to go out to the movies tonight and I was wondering if you could go with me?" asked Bella looking at her feet.

Harry seemed to think about it for a moment before answering "Okay". They said there goodbyes before going of to there right classes.

&&&

Bella was in her truck on her way to Harry's house. She soon turned onto the drive and had to remember how to breathe. The house was beautiful. White bricks and huge windows gave the house a homely look about it.

Bella quickly snapped out her day dream when Harry exited the house he was dressed in his usual all black except his baggy jeans all new. He smiled as he opened the door of the van and got in.

"Hi" he greeted.

"Hi" Bella answered, as she pulled of the drive.

&&&

Harry and Bella came out of the cinema laughing, they had ended up watching a horror movie but it was that stupid they had laughed threw most of it.

They made there way to Bella's van which was one of the very few cars left in the car park.

They reached the van with Bella only tripping twice. Suddenly Harry stopped and seemed to be listening to something. Bella to stopped and asked "What's wrong?"

Harry just shook his head and answered "Nothing I thought I heard something".

At that moment Bella got thrown into the van Harry turned around and came face to face with a beautiful woman. She had messy red hair, black eyes and very pale skin.

Harry noticed what she was very quickly.

A vampire.

"Look at weak little Bella now, where is your boyfriend" she sneered in such a manner that she would have made Snape proud.

"Edward's not here Victoria and let Harry go he has nothing to with this" answered Bella getting up, but Harry could tell she was scared.

The vampire named Victoria gave a cruel smile and said "Well I know a different way to get revenge".

With that said she jumped forward and dug her teeth in to Bella's neck. Harry seeing Bella in pain ran towards and tried to pull Victoria of Bella.

Victoria turned and red eyes met green for a second before Harry felt teeth drive into his neck.

Harry collapsed to the ground and he could have sworn that two figures came out of nowhere one attacking Victoria and the other kneeling besides him with a soft hand on his shoulder.

Then darkness claimed him.

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight or Harry Potter characters.

Summary: After the events in GOF Harry is thinking about leaving the wizardry world. When the Dementors attack Dudley is not with him so he takes his chance and fakes his death he soon ends up in Forks he meets Bella who is so closed up after Edward leaves in New moon. How will things turn out if Bella never became friends with Jacob? And Harry never had those visions? And Sirius never died?

The Turning point

Chapter seven

Truth

All Harry felt for days was pain. He cried out for his parents, he cried out for Sirius and Remus he even cried out for Bella.

Harry could hear her screaming from not far away.

Slowly after what felt like eternity the pain began to vanish. When the pain finally went, he slowly sat up. Out of habit he reached for his glasses but suddenly stopped when he realised his eyesight was perfect.

That night in the car park slowly came back to him. Reality kicked as Harry finally realised what he was. He was now a vampire.

"Are you ok?" Harry heard someone ask he turned around and saw Bella giving him a weak smile.

"Fine" he answered and gave a half hearty back.

He looked around and noticed that he was in a very nice living room. It had very expensive furniture in but still had a cosy, homely feel to it.

"Where are we?" asked Harry.

"You are at our house" answered a male voice that sounded like music. He turned around and saw two figures enter the room. The first who was a male was very tall and had light brown hair spiking up, and had gold eyes. He looked to be in his late twenties.

The figure next to him was a female. She had shiny blond hair that reached just below her shoulders and in height reached just below the man's shoulders. She too had gold eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Bella. The male spoke first, "I am Cain Gray and this is my wife Billie Gray".

"Do you know what you are?" asked the female known as Billie. Her voice was like music.

"Vampires" answered Bella and Harry at the same time.

They looked at each other in confusion before Harry asked "How do you know?"

Bella took a deep breath and told her story to her first day school, about how she found out about the Cullen's being vampires, to Edward leaving her and how empty she has felt since.

Billie nodded at Bella and then asked to Harry "So what's your story".

Harry then went and told his story from living at the Dursley's, to the day at the zoo, getting his letter, and all four of his Hogwarts years and then the part where he ran away. By the time he finished Bella had a look of wonder on his face, Cain was deep in thought and Billie had a neutral expression on her face.

The was a few moments of silence before Billie broke it by saying "so you were in uncle Ric's house at school" "Uncle Ric" Harry all but shouted.

She just smiled and said "well before I married this idiot" "Hey I resent that" "My name was Billie Helga Parker youngest daughter of Edmund Parker and Rowena Ravenclaw" she stated proudly.

Bella looked at Harry's shocked face and asked "Who is Rowena Ravenclaw?"

This time is was Harry's turn to answer "Rowena Ravenclaw is one of the four founders of Hogwarts and is said to be a very smart and powerful witch".

He then turned to Billie and asked "What happened with the four founders?"

Billie looked at him sharply and said "I don't want to talk about it, but forget what you read in the history books because they are a load of bollocks" she all but hissed.

Cain but a comforting arm around her shoulders and she soon calmed downed. There was a minute of silence before Bella broke it by saying "What happens now because I can't go back to my Dads house and Harry can't go home ever because the cops will look there when they discover he his missing to".

Cain and Billie looked at each other before Cain said "Well if you want after you have eaten you can go and get your belongings and come with us or you can go wherever you want on your own".

Bella and Harry looked at each other before Harry answered for both of them

"We'll come with you".

TBC

AN- Sorry for the short chapter but I was up late writing this up. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed

Flame69


	8. Chapter 8

AN- Sorry I have not updated in a while but have been so busy well here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.

Chapter 8

No looking back

The four vampires had been back a while now. They had gone hunting and had found out how powerful Bella is.

*Flashback*

Bella loved being a vampire. She ran as fast as she could between the trees, Harry not far behind.

She had just picked up the smell of a deer and was going to go in for the kill when she heard the sound of a human male's screaming.

Bella stopped dead in her tracks and turned back and ran into a clearing.

There she saw Harry about to leap onto a male hiker. She was about to shout out but was too late as Harry jumped at the hiker. She threw up her hands and a blue shield appeared around the hiker.

Harry ran straight into the shield and went flying into a tree causing it to fall.

The hiker gave on more look of fear and ran away in the opposite direction. Harry gave a growl and went to chase after him but Bella grabbed his shoulder.

Almost instantly Harry relaxed and then looked up in confusion and then asked "What was that?"

"What?" Bella asked.

"I was about to go after the hiker by instinct, but when you touched me it was like my newborn self was blocked and my mind returned to me" answered Harry.

They sat in silence for awhile Harry said "Bella you said that when you were human HE could not read your mind".

It was an unspoken rule that you do not say Edwards name out loud but refer to him as he or him or they for his family.

Bella gave a nod as reply.

"Well now you're a vampire maybe your powers have grown so now you can protect yourself both mentally and physically and you can protect other people too" Harry said.

Bella looked shocked before saying "Come on let's go and tell Mum and Dad".

*End of Flashback*

Harry and Bella had each gone home and collected a few belongings.

She could not take too much because Charlie might notice they were gone so she took a few change of cloths and a few pictures to.

Harry did not have that problem so he took some cloths, some books, the photo album Hagrid gave him, his cloak and map, all the presents his friends had given him and his Firebolt.

Billie had decided to put a muggle repel charm on the house in the end.

She was going to take them to Ravenclaw mansion to live in and place them in a local muggle secondary school since Bella's shield helps stop there newborn bloodlust. She promised the house was save, because it had more charms on than Hogwarts.

Ravenclaw manor was located in the country side in Wales an hour from England.

Harry had ordered the house eleves to Ravenclaw house but to come back here every week to check up the house.

Harry was taking on last look around the house.

He could not believe he was leaving the place he had slowly started to call home.

He had only been in Forks a couple of weeks and was already leaving.

Plus he was returning to the one place he had been trying to avoid.

Sometimes Harry thought Fate had a bad sense of humour.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Chapter 9

Still Searching

Voldermort was furious. From Snape's report Harry Potter was still missing.

Plus he could not break into the brats mind. He had hoped to send the boy visions of someone close to him dying to bring him to the ministry so he could finally get his hands on that damn prophecy.

It was like a huge shield was protecting the boy that not even he could break

The dark lord was not happy.

&&&

Miles away an order meeting was taking place.

A glum mood had settled over black manor also known as the order of the phoenix headquarters.

The members of said order were at the moment sat around a huge table with Dumbledore at the head.

Dumbledore was the first to speak "Kingsley do you have a report about the ministries search for Harry?"

The dark skinned man sat up and said "Well it appears an hour before Harry disappeared he used magic. However the tracking device on his wand seemed to just vanish, the last positive place we know he was was at Gringotts. Apart from that the ministries got nothing".

Sirius who had been very depressed since Harry vanished looked up with hope and asked "Why would Harry be at Gringotts for?"

Everyone looked at Bill Weasley. Bill signed and said "I have all ready tried and get the files of Harry vaults but the bank refuses to show anyone even the ministries and we cant demand because it can start another Goblin rebellion" He said.

Dumbledore signed and said "Ok everyone do not give hope I am sure we will find Harry in no time at all".

With that said the headmaster of Hogwarts got up and flooed back to the school.

&&&

Sirius was alone feeding Buckbeak.

He could not believe he had failed James and Lily again. After the third challenge in the hospital wing he had saw the pain in his godson's eyes and had promised to be more of a godfather to Harry.

Sirius vowed that if Harry was found he would keep that promise.

&&&

Dumbledore was getting very nervous very fast.

If Harry had gone to Gringotts then he may have found out about his parents will.

Harry might already know all the times he had meddled with his life, but he must understand that it was all for the greater good.

He had to get the brat soon, or all his hard work might have gone to waste.

And Albus Dumbledore will not be taken down by a child.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**AN- Thank you to my patient readers and thanks to all those who reviewed your comments are much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 10- Home again**

When they had finally landed at the airport they got into the black car that was already waiting for them. Cain drove well over 100 mile per hour on the country road since they were empty except their car.

The car was mostly silent until Billie said "When we get to Ravenclaw manor there will already be someone there, but she does not know you two are coming".

"Who?" Bella asked. "Her name is Susan Phillip, she is the oldest daughter of Alexander Phillip and Helga Hufflepuff".

"How many children did the founders have?" asked Harry.

Billie signed but answered "Well Alexander and Helga had three Susan, Arthur and Elizabeth. Salazar married Morgan Evans and also had three Selena, Isabella and Orion. Your friend Voldermort descended from Orion but both Selena and Isabella's heirs became squibs and are probably still out there unless there heirs were mistaken for muggleborns and are in school now. Godric Gryffindor married Helga's sister Katherine and had two children Harrison and Guinevere and my mother had two me and my little sister Helena".

Through Billie's speech Bells looked like she had been concentrating really hard and when Harry said her name she looked like she had just come out of a trance.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry.

"Yeah but can any of you see a gold shield around the car?" everyone looked surprised at Bella's random question.

"No why?"

"Well I can. What do you think it is?" she questioned.

The whole car pondered the information before Harry said "maybe it's your shield you know blue is physical attacks gold is for mental attacks" suggested Harry.

Cain nodded his head in agreement "Yes that makes sense does it take much energy to hold it up?" he asked.

Bella shook her head and answered "I could probably keep this up in my sleep if I ever slept".

&&&

When they arrived at the house no mansion was a better word Bella and Harry could only gape in shock.

It was the most beautiful building they had ever seen. The mansion was four floors tall, which did not include the attic and the basement. It was made of a smooth looking material which seemed to catch the sun and huge windows.

There were plants and flowers scattered all around the garden, of all different colours, some of which Harry had never seen before in his life. The forest surrounding them gave them ultimate privacy not that there was any neighbours near.

The huge main doors were made of a dark wood and at the top of the door carved beautifully in the stone was the Hogwarts symbol, catching every detail of it perfectly.

To put it simple the home was magnificent.

"You haven't even seen the inside yet" said an amused Billie, enjoying the awed expressions far too much for their likings.

Suddenly the doors were flown open and a red blur flew past them and the blur hugged Billie.

"Finally you are back!" laughed the blur. She looked young, around Bella's age. Wild red hair and gold eyes she was very beautiful. But all vampires were really.

The blur looked at Bella and Harry with a raised eyebrow before asking "Do I want to know?"

Billie rolled her eyes and said "Susan these are mine and Cain's new children Isabella" a growl escaped Bella throat "I mean Bella and Harry. You two this is your aunt Susan".

Before they could say any sort of greeting she forced the two into a group hug and then while bouncing on her feet said "Were going to have so much fun here, I always wanted a nephew and niece".

She then grabbed Billie and said "Come you can tell me how you and the idiot ended up with them".

Bella and Harry followed laughing at the new aunt's actions leaving Cain to carry all the stuff while he muttered "Why am I always called an idiot?"

He thought for a second and said "Must be because I married Billie".

TBC

**AN2- Sorry for the short chapter but a perfect place to end the chapter! **


	11. Chapter 11

Hello what readers are left

I abandoned this story a couple of months ago and put it up for adoption. 'ruler of all evil' has now adopted the fic and has posted the first chapter of the story, now titled The Turning Point: The Change. I recommend you go and read it

Thanks to everyone that had followed my story and reviewed

Flame69


End file.
